Dark Avengers Vol 1 8
(Story) | NextIssue = (Title) (Story) | Solicit = Norman's X-Men, as led by Emma and Namor, are the face of mutant law and order! The X-Men look played out of position as Osborn's dark reign falls over California-- but Scott Summers isn't done yet. The X-Men strike at Norman, at H.A.M.M.E.R., at his fraud X-Men and his sham Avengers all at once! This is the book where, at long last, the Marvel Universe starts to fight back-- and it sets the stage for next month’s unbelievable conclusion in UNCANNY X-MEN/DARK AVENGERS - EXODUS! | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Mike Deodato Jr. | CoverArtist2 = Simone Bianchi | CoverArtist3 = Simone Peruzzi | Writer1_1 = Matt Fraction | Penciler1_1 = Luke Ross | Inker1_1 = Rick Magyar | Inker1_2 = Mark Pennington | Inker1_3 = Luke Ross | Colourist1_1 = Dean White | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = Don't be scared. I'm Scott Summers-- and well, first off you don't have to be scared. We reject Norman Osborn's pogroms against mutants. We reject the hate crimes of Trask and his ilk. It seemed to us the people of the United States wanted us gone, so we left. But we won't be pushed, prosecuted, persecuted, or punished any further. We seek peace and to live peacefully. Whatever happens next... is beyond our control. But all the same. The whole world is watching. | Speaker = Cyclops | StoryTitle1 = Utopia (Part 5) | Synopsis1 = It is revealed that Dani Moonstar went to Vegas to make a deal with Hela, asking for a new ride home and a big sword, implying that she wishes to regain her Valkyrie powers which he once held during her days with the New Mutants. Emma's team successfully disables all the Bio-Sentinels and takes down Trask. The week passes and the Dark X-Men stop several minor crimes. They later watch the Omega Machine in action and Cloak and Dagger have doubts about this team. Meanwhile, Madison Jeffries and Psylocke have finished the final installations to the ship. Back at Alcatraz, Hank McCoy is being drained of power, looking even weaker. Dark Beast goes to look for more subjects but finds that Magik and X-Force have teleported them out, as Mindee warned him would happen. X-Force faces off against Weapon Omega and Dark Beast. Cyclops has Nightcrawler and Pixie gather all their forces in the chapel and Magik and Pixie teleport them all away, group by group, saying it's "time to go home." The Dark X-Men face off against X-Force, with Emma Frost and Namor revealing themselves to still being part of the good guy's team by taking out Daken and Mimic. Cloak and Dagger flee with Namor, Frost, and X-Force after Magik evacuates all the prisoners. The remaining Dark X-Men head back to talk to Osborn. The ship the X-Club reactivated rises up out of the water and all the mutants gather around it as Cyclops makes a speech, televising the X-Men's stand against Osborn. Osborn then gathers the Dark Avengers and the remaining Dark X-Men, ordering them to bring him Namor's head and Emma Frost's heart and that Summers sees them do it. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** Unnamed agents Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * ** ** Several unnamed Other Characters: * * Unnamed reporters * ** Unnamed policeman * * * * * * Several unnamed mutant rioters Races and Species: * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** ***** ****** **** ***** ***** **** ***** ****** Items: * * * * * * and * * Dr. Nemesis' narcotic weapons * * * * * Vehicles: * X-Sub | Notes = * This issue is reprinted in comics and books, see references for info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = http://marvel.com/catalog/?id=12560 }}